


Truth or Dare

by raichuxyz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Childhood Friends, Choking, Duct Tape, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Hand Feeding, Hypnotism, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, Marijuana, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Morning After, Morning Sex, Ownership, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Socks, Stockings, Temperature Play, Torture, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuxyz/pseuds/raichuxyz
Summary: A cute boy asked me to write this while I was rping with him.
Kudos: 15





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kone).



Strewn across the floor were all manner of empty and neglected beverage containers. A Mountain Dew bottle was accidentally kicked across the dirty beige carpet, propelled by the momentum of the remaining dregs of its lukewarm sugary concoction. With little commitment, the bottle came to a stop less than a second later, but in an adequately altered position.  
The foot that was responsible for the bottle's movement was barely in a better state. The black fabric, soft as it had been before the sun had gone down, was now crusty and sticky from one too many spills. It stretched up and up, nearing the girl's waist but stopping at her thigh, its edge hiding around the folds of her skirt. As she clambered onto the couch, she took a knee, and with a little hesitation, put her hands gently to the curtains and pulled apart, just enough to see outside.  
The cold blue light of the winter morning showed through the exposed window as if some sort of holy power had finally managed to find its way in here (although that seemed unlikely). It cut through the bottle, casting a sickly green pattern across the carpet and illuminating numerous beer cans, chip bags, burnt joints, and of course, more fizzy drink bottles.  
A lump on the ground next to the TV was displeased.  
"Aw, that's bright! Could you close those?"  
The girl swung her long brown hair as she turned to glare at him.  
"We stayed up all night, Kone. Doesn't that mean something to you?"  
She pulled the curtains wider open, revealing her disheveled face to the old lady across the street taking her dog out for a morning walk.  
"We're yesterday! We're like travellers through time, peering into the world of tomorrow! These people, they don't even suspect a thing. They think we woke up today in the same day as them, but we didn't! We got through a night without sleeping! Now where does one day begin and the next end? I'll tell you- it's up to us! We control time as we know it!"  
She tried to hide an incredibly boozy burp. She looked sheepish for a second.  
"Just 'cause I'm drunk doesn't mean I'm wrong."  
The boy sighed, and spoke in a slightly whiny drawl.  
"Somehow I don't even feel tired. Just dead inside. Maybe that's the caffeine?" His eyes darted around a little bit like a bird's head, touching on each energy drink can that was nestled in between the blankets and pillows on the ground.  
The girl, whose name was Anna, rolled down off of the couch and sprawled out on top of the collapsed pillow fort in a sort of snow angel shape, her hair spreading out and framing her face.  
"That's the spirit! Maybe we can make you feel a little more alive though, because I wanna stay up until breakfast at least..."  
The boy was a little disinterested. One Joy-con in hand, he unpaused the game on the TV and went back to playing. The colors and lights from the screen danced across his intent stare. He kept his ears open.  
"Yeah... I know what you need." Anna pulled herself up, slid over to where Kone was sitting, and fell to a knee to bring her face level with his. She took one hand and grabbed his chin, then guided it to face her, using the kind of rough force only appropriate between close friends.  
"But first, a question." She gazed into the boy's eyes without blinking, a grin spreading across her lips. His expression became slightly puzzled from the suspense.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
The boy sighed and let himself fall back onto a couch cushion that had been long separated from its couch.  
"Truth."  
Anna didn't hesitate for a second.   
"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
Kone looked irritated at the question. "Of course I have! ...Why would you think I hadn't?"  
Anna looked smug while he was answering, but changed her expression to mock innocence before responding to him.  
"I don't remember suggesting that! But you are acting awfully defensive for someone who's not a beta virgin-"  
Kone cut her off.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
Anna fell back onto the blankets and pillows to lay down next to him, and answered a little bit slowly, clearly amused at her friend's response to her teasing.  
"Dare."  
He began speaking almost as fast as she did when it was her turn.  
"Help me out with something weird."  
Anna turned toward him slightly, a little taken aback.  
"Damn, you sure cut to the chase pretty quick!"  
"Shut up, it's not that, I didn't mean it like that!"   
Kone quickly sat up to be raised on his knees, and Anna followed similarly, sitting below him with her legs crossed. The boy's hands made a twitch to move toward his waist, one that was barely noticeable. His face turned bright red, and Anna sat there with her hands in her lap, looking up at him with an innocent and attentive expression.  
"Okay, so, we've been friends for a long time, right?"  
"Mhm."  
"Like, a really really long time. And there aren't many secrets between us, because we're really close-"  
"Mhmmm...”  
"And sometimes- Hey don't give me that look!"  
He fumed for a second and let out a breathy frustrated grunt, then tried to continue.  
"Sometimes, we share things with each other that seem like things that friends would normally not share with each other. Right?"  
"Mhmmmmm."  
Anna's expression became steadily more smug and judgemental, which was starting to drive her friend insane. His face was turning bright tomato red, but he kept letting words out of his mouth.  
"You know how to pick locks, right?"  
She didn't respond, so after a few seconds he continued because he couldn't bear the silence.  
"Like that time I lost the key to my house, and you got it open with a bobby pin, and that time I locked myself out of my car, and you-"  
"Sorry for the interruption, but can I just say, I absolutely love where this is going."  
She grinned at him.  
"Ugh, fine, never mind! If you're gonna be mean about it then I don't even care! Take your turn! I choose da- no, truth!"  
"I told you not to buy that cage."  
Kone physically jumped back in surprise.  
"What- How- How did you- I mean- What the hell are you talking about?"  
Anna nonchalantly got up and located her phone, unlocking it and flipping to her voicemail. She sat down comfortably on the still-cushioned part of the couch, started a recording playing, and set the phone next to her so she could watch the helpless boy's expressions.  
A crackling recording came through, and a blackout drunk Kone started talking. He was asking her for assistance in choosing a chastity cage. Even drunk and over the phone, he was making it clear that he wasn't worried about specifications, quality, or anything of the sort; he just wanted to know which one was the best in Anna's opinion specifically. Anna had discouraged him from buying it, citing his forgetfulness and his masturbation addiction, but he didn't care to hear it, and by the end of the incredibly painful voicemail, the girl's recording had pulled up a browser and helped him settle on a small pink one.  
The dread and utter horror in Kone's eyes increased with each passing second of the voicemail, and once it was over, he buried his face in the blankets, clearly wanting to either sink into the ground or suffocate himself.  
"Don't be a little bitch about it dude. Do you want out or not?"  
Through the blankets, Kone's voice was completely devoid of emotion.  
"Yes."  
Anna realized that his head was only a few feet away from her spot on the couch. Casually, she scooted over a little and gently brushed his back with her toes, making circles on it. He seemed to relax a little, subconsciously comforted by it. She pressed a little more of her foot down, and moved farther up the back, getting close to the neck. He liked this even more, and was now almost completely loosened up, although he still had his face buried in the blankets. She had a solution for that.  
She moved her foot up to the back of his head, running through and ruffling his hair, then pressed it down flat and hard, pinning his face into the soft blankets and pillows. He let out a very muffled yell and started struggling. His arms flew to her ankle, desperately pulling at it, but she just giggled and pushed the hands away with her free foot. Wanting to really tease him, she took a couple of deep breaths, really enjoying the fresh morning air, and making him panic even more at his lack of ability to breathe. But she just effortlessly held him there and watched him struggle.   
She loved to see him ration out his oxygen for different stuff. Struggling typically means you're breathing hard, and that wasn't really an option for him, so after the first few seconds, his struggling became weaker and more stressed. About 15 seconds in, when he started getting really desperate, she began to hear short shouts that got progressively shorter and quieter. She knew exactly what was going on in his head. He shouted desperately for help, but immediately realized that he just didn't have enough oxygen to be making that much noise, and stopped, which immediately caused him to panic and shout again. Anna loved delightfully vicious cycles like this one.  
He went limp, and she gasped. She hadn't meant to go that hard on him! She quickly shifted her foot down to his neck, so that way he could breathe if he really wanted to, and she still had him under her control. He let out a series of loud, rasping breaths as he came back to life.

(Wait a minute, I'd like to try something a little bit different.)

Everything is over. Life is pointless. Everyone knows what you did, and they all hate you for it, they hate you more than anything else in the world. You make Adolf Hitler look like a saint. At least Hitler wasn't a disgusting pervert like you are.  
You sink your face into the nearest blanket, not caring what happens. Suicide is the only option anyway. Anna, your lifelong friend, and the only girl you've ever truly had a crush on, not only knows that you're madly in love with her, but also knows that you're a giant pervert who uses her innocent actions to satisfy your disgusting fetishes. You're disgusting. She takes enough pity on you to speak.  
"Don't be a little bitch about it dude. Do you want out or not?"  
Yes, of course you do. You don't want to force her to own you any longer, you can't take the guilt. You'll just take your disgusting uncaged dick and go home and jerk off to hentai like you always did, and the cum is gonna run down your fingers and nobody else's.  
What's this? Someone's touching your back. It must be her. She's the only one here. Isn't this what you wanted? Anna, "the one", the only person you really love and adore, is now touching you in a way that can't be explained as friendly roughhousing. She's never done that before. She's touched every part of you at some point or another, but never with any tenderness... Does she reciprocate your feelings? ...No, don't be ridiculous, of course she doesn't. She just wants to illustrate how much of a dirty dick-weilding scumbag you really are. She's probably filming this right now so she can send it to the police. About time. You don't deserve to be locked in chastity by cute girls. You deserve to be locked in the county jail by guys with guns.  
But her touch feels so, so good. Sitting there in your aborted suicide attempt is actually surprisingly comfortable, and having her sit over you like this and play with your sensations makes you feel so relaxed and safe. You could actually get used to this. You feel your body loosen, and the worries fade from your head. The dark and degrading thoughts you were full of seem to slip away, maybe out of the warm skin and through your shirt, then into her and out into the air, getting lost in between the particles and what the fuck you can't breathe. Why can't you breathe? Oh, her foot is holding you down. That's ok, then. She'll let up eventually. As long as it's with Anna, you're ok with it. But you really, really need to breathe. So bad. Your hands move themselves up. You feel a flickering light coming on in a part of your brain that does not care about your relationship with Anna, or anyone for that matter. This part of your brain is responsible for looking at the smaller picture. It was taking a nap, but now it's been woken up by the fact that you cannot breathe. You're not in control anymore.  
Your hands are pulling at Her ankles, pushing as hard as they can, even though they're basically useless in that position, not to mention the lack of oxygen. It's getting a lot harder to struggle, you can tell. You really need to breathe. You let out a yell, but barely any sound comes through, and it makes you heave. There's a vacuum in your chest, and it needs to suck in air, but can't. Your blood is getting thin and useless. Your airways are all clogged with gunk. Every part of your brain is useless against Her. It seems like She has decided to end you, and that's pretty much ok with you. Your vision fades to a comforting dark purple, and you hear Her laughing. That must mean She's happy. That's good.

(Alright, I'm satisfied. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. I would write one for Anna but it's hard to do POV when you're taking actions instead of having stuff done to you.)

Satisfied to see him gasping like a fish out of water, she stepped off the couch, keeping her foot pressed down on him hard and not being afraid to put plenty of her weight on it. Wouldn't want him trying anything before what she's gonna do next.  
Keeping him held down with her left leg, she bent her right in the air and started pulling off her plain black stocking. She finished up, then lowered herself, shifting her stockinged leg to pin him down all along his back with the knee at the neck and the ankle at the butt. Her bare leg was planted on the ground for support, and she came right up next to him.  
"Hands above your head. Now."  
The boy complied like a good little puppy. She didn't do anything for a few seconds, just because she wanted to watch him obediently keep his hands up there. But when she was done with that, she took her removed stocking and used it to tightly bind her puppy's wrists. She kept him pinned down.  
"You know what I love about thigh-high socks? Excellent for bondage, and it's easy to have them right on hand."  
She finally let him up, although he made no movement at first. She had to grab his wrists and pull him into a sitting position. She looked him in the eyes, and was taken aback by something she had never seen in him before. In his gaze was pure adoration. His eyes took her in like she was the most gorgeous thing he could possibly be looking at. She became conscious of her shiny, flowing brown hair that was just the right amount of messy, her captivating green eyes that someone could get lost in like a maze, and her cute little nose that perfectly brought together her pretty face. She blushed a little, and noticed Kone's body- strong but not overly beefy, and his skin- smooth, soft, broken by his cute little beard and mustache, and punctuated by his deep dark eyes. His mouth was in a sleepy, entranced smile. He looked completely relaxed and content.  
She gently let go of his wrists, making sure he kept them up in the air above his head, and a sadistic grin spread across her face. She had made him into a perfectly obedient toy.  
She took a hand and ran it along his cheek, cupping half of his face. She stroked him a little, running her thumb around the area next to his mouth, then gently pressing it between his lips. He let her enter him effortlessly. Tenderly, she pushed her thumb inside his mouth, brushing against his teeth and feeling the softness of his inner cheek, rubbing it a little. She couldn't fit any more in, so she repositioned her hand so she could stick in two fingers. She went to touch his tongue. First using the thumb, she pressed down on it, pinning it to the bottom of his mouth and feeling it wiggle slightly against her. They say it's the strongest muscle in the body, but she wasn't having much trouble with it. She worked her fingers deeper, sliding them down towards the throat, farther than she would have thought she could go without making him gag. It's like his basic functions were being disabled in lieu of whatever she wanted to use him for. She fluttered open her eyes, which she now realized has been closed, and saw the boy in front of her with his own eyes shut, completely relaxed and under her control.  
Something came over her very suddenly, and expanded to fill her whole body. She gently pulled out her hands, being slow and tender about moving her fingers away from his face. His mouth stayed slightly open, inviting her to come back any time. He looked so submissive and sickeningly sweet. In a quick motion, she reeled back the slimy hand and slapped him hard upside the face, her force directed towards the ground. It made the most satisfying sound in the world. He was caught completely off guard and thrown down to the floor, where before he could think to regain his senses, the girl launched herself into him, her thick thighs straddling his waist and her boobs pressing into his chest. She pinned him with no care for his comfort, she knew he could take it, or at least he had fucking better. Both her hands were pulled up to his face, holding it steady and framing it, showing off the submissive fear in his eyes and the pretty, bright red welt in the shape of her hand. Holding onto his head, she pressed her face into his passionately and aggressively, kissing him with love in its purest form. She adored the feeling she had caused in him. He was like a hurt kitten, calling out pathetically. So defenseless, so vulnerable. She pressed her tongue into him, missing his mouth at first and not minding. She shifted it around and felt all the parts that her fingers had felt, figuring out where it was different. When she pulled away, the saliva strung between their two mouths and dropped down onto Kone's face, which seemed like a nice touch.  
"Alright, your pants are coming off right now and you have no say in the matter."  
Anna swiveled around on his waist and scooted back to be sitting on his chest, using her feet to keep his hands pinned down while he sat there in the puddle of drool. She undid the button on his jeans, then the zipper, then slid them all the way off. His boxers were made quick work of. She leaned in to rest her face on his thigh, giving her a great view.  
It was the cage she had picked out for him, and she took satisfaction in knowing that. She grinned at the sight of his locked-up dick bulging against its adorable prison. Her eyes drifted over to the lock. It was tiny, simple, and clean. She could pick that in seconds.  
"Good news, slut. Your lock is gonna be really easy to pick."  
Kone, who had been brought back to life by the slap, was now more conscious.  
"So that means I'm getting unlocked?"  
He looked excited and desperate.  
"Of course. You know, whenever I get around to it."  
She pulled his boxers back up as he groaned.  
"Oh, don't pretend this isn't exactly what you wanted. When your dick slid into this cage, you tried to pretend it was done by my fingers and not yours, and that the key was held by me and not you." She paused for a second.  
"Actually, I guess the key wasn't held by you. How long has it been since you lost it?" She spun around to sit over him and look at his red face.  
"6 days, just about."  
Anna grinned at him sadistically.  
"Oooh, so you've been having fun, then?" She stood up and composed herself a little, then turned and started walking to the next room over.  
"Hey, wait, are you going somewhere?" Kone sat up and watched her.  
"Just to make breakfast, dummy. It's morning, remember?"  
He got up and followed her into the kitchen, wearing just his underwear, badly stretched t-shirt, and makeshift sock handcuffs.  
Anna was a good cook, but Kone had never really gotten to hang out around her while she was cooking for whatever reason. He noticed high-end pans hanging from the ceiling, and at least 50 plastic bottles above the stove containing different spices. Anna was busy rummaging through the fridge. After a few seconds, she pulled out a plastic flat of bacon and a carton of eggs. Smiling as she spun toward him, she dumped the ingredients on the counter, then grabbed a pan and slid it onto the stove, turning the burner on. She stood back and let out a yawn as she waited for the pan to get hot.  
His hands still tied, Kone distracted himself looking around the kitchen more. His eyes quickly settled on a big coil of thin twine.  
"Hey, why do you have rope in your kitchen?"  
"Oh, that stuff? That's called butcher's twine." She casually walked over to a junk drawer and pawed through it a little as she explained.  
"When you have a big roast, it usually wants to flatten out over time under heat. If you want it to keep its shape, it's a good idea to truss it- basically just tie it up before you put it in the oven."  
"Oh, that's kind of cool... How exactly do you tie up the meat, though? Isn't it just kind of a blob?"  
Anna pulled a roll of duct tape out of the junk drawer, and turned back towards Kone, not responding just yet.  
"Turn around, give me your hands."  
Kone obeyed, and Anna quickly formed his hands into individual fists and wrapped duct tape around them. He wasn't technically any more restrained than he already had been, but his hands weren't very useful now, seeing as he couldn't move his fingers at all. She untied the stocking from his wrists, letting him move his arms freely and get a good look at the duct tape encasing his hands. It was solid.  
"Remember what I said earlier about thigh highs been good for bondage?" she said, unrolling and untwisting the sock in her hands.  
"Well, I obviously wasn't just talking about actual restraint. Here, I'll show you."  
She balled up the first 12 inches or so of the stocking, then forced it into his mouth, gagging him effectively. With the long "leg" part, she wrapped around his head and tied off again, holding the gag in securely. She stepped back and stuck her tongue out smugly.  
"Isn't that just the cutest?! Anyway, to answer your question..."  
She cupped his chin in her hand and made him look at her.  
"Say you own a big hunk of meat, and whenever you play with him- sorry, it, it melts in front of you."  
She paused for a moment, looking at him like a predator eyeing her prey. She began to pace circles around him, causing him to turn around to keep his eyes on her.  
"So all I really need to do-" She strung some twine between her hands, and held his arms together behind his back.  
"Is to tie it up, to keep it right where I want it to be!"  
She pulled it tight, and he let out a satisfying gagged moan. She took the very long roll of twine and ran it all around him in a careful and artistic pattern. She began to form an interesting design all over his body, one that pressed into him and held him tight, but also looked beautiful. By the time she was done with him, his arms were thoroughly restrained, and his legs were tied in a position that had him sitting on his knees. His duct-taped hands made it that much harder to try and escape, since it was basically impossible for him to try untying knots.  
"Just a moment. I think the pan is hot enough for me to start on the bacon."  
She walked away, leaving him helplessly gagged and tied up, with nothing to do except watch her and look at the situation she'd gotten him into. She laid strips of bacon out in the pan, and a sizzling sound filled the room. She walked back over to her prisoner and smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hey, I want to blindfold you, but for me to do that I'd like to first take off my other sock. And I could just stand here and do it, but don't you think it would be so much more comfortable if I had... a seat?"  
She moved closed to him, and realizing what she wanted, he tilted his head up. Not like he had any other real option.  
"Ah, thanks so much!"  
She lowered herself down to sit on his face. Her soft, squishy butt pressed into him, and he got flashbacks to earlier, when he had been suffocated. But he kept calm. Good chairs don't panic.  
Her panties pressed against his nose and forehead, and her skirt draped down to envelop his whole head. From what he could see of the panties, they were black and lacy, and they were pressed right into his face. He could feel her vagina on his nose. He could smell her. There was something about a girl's crotch that just gave it the most arousing and intense smell in the world. His dick strained desperately against the cage.  
And then as quickly as it had begun, she was standing over him again, now with both her stockings removed. He only got that view for a few seconds, because he was quickly blindfolded.

(Sorry if you're a dom reading this, but I wanna try another POV section.)

In a split second, your world had been reduced to nothing. No more of this fascinating kitchen, no more of your elaborate restraints, and no more of your stunningly beautiful mistress. That last one probably hurt the most. You focused on what was left. The sizzling of the bacon was immediately brought to your attention... and Her flipping it with tongs. As the intoxicating smell of your owner's pussy slowly made its way out of your nostrils, it was immediately replaced by a smell that was almost as good: cooking bacon. All in all, this wasn't so bad. Sitting here, helpless and reduced to basically being an object, while She made breakfast for the two of you. You felt yourself becoming more relaxed, listening to the sounds of bacon being flipped, turned, brought from an inedible state to a delicious one. Time began to pass more quickly as you got lost in the moment, until you were brought back by Her sweet, smooth voice calling to you.  
"Bacon's done!"

(POV end)

Anna carefully lifted each piece of bacon out of its hot bubbling oil, placing it on a wire rack to drain. As she went to start the eggs, she hesitated, seeing the boiling oil in the pan splattering and bubbling wildly. Her toy was only a few feet from the stove.  
She didn't touch him. She knew that that would make the experience less terrifying for him, which wasn't what she was aiming for.  
She grabbed a metal ladle, and turned the burner up a little higher to make sure the fat was definitely boiling. Gently, she dipped the ladle in the pooled bacon grease, getting just a little bit of the molten stuff into the utensil. She held it over her arm and tested it. She tilted the ladle smoothly, dripping the nearly-boiling grease onto her skin. It hurt like hell, actually hell on Earth. It wasn't just painful and then over- no, it went on and then it dripped down, staying hot, spreading the excruciating pain even further. And it didn't "end", it slowly, slowly cooled down, taking its sweet time to ease its torture. But when she brushed it off, she saw no damage. Absolutely wonderful.

A few minutes later, Kone's legs had several bright red spots. They beautifully complemented the red handprint on his face. Anna had taken a "set-and-forget" approach to her torture. She would drop a generous amount of the liquid onto her toy, and then fry an egg, pausing halfway through to do another little dribble of the stuff. His gagged screams were a wonderful thing for her to listen to while she was cooking. By the time she had two plates of food, she could tell that he just couldn't take it anymore and was about to break. Absolutely adorable.

(POV)

You feel your gag come out, but before you can think to say anything, two thick pieces of bacon are stuffed inside. You chew them slowly. They taste so good. You feel Her caressing your face as you eat, then right after you swallow, a fork is stuck into your mouth, this time with a piece of a fried egg. You swallow it, and She puts some more bacon in. You've just been taken through every part of the afterlife. Purgatory while you wait for her to cook, hell while she mercilessly torments you with that boiling oil, and now heaven, as your owner tenderly feeds you, not giving you a chance to move, or to think. She makes your decisions now, She controls your body. Not only does She decide what you eat and when you eat, She does the eating for you. If She decides to hurt you, you are completely helpless to do anything other than take it, and there's a certain comfort in that. You hear her voice in your ear, the voice of your Goddess, giving you some blessing or other.  
"Quite the submissive little slut you've turned into."  
She's absolutely correct, of course. She's always absolutely correct. And if she wasn't, you definitely wouldn't be the one to know. She owns you completely, so her word is law.  
"Hey. You're delusional because you're so braindead from sleep deprivation. It's ok. I'm gonna take you up to my bed, and we're going to sleep together, and when we both wake up late this afternoon, we'll decide what to do."  
She kisses your forehead and you feel her pick you up.

To be continued.


End file.
